Savin' Me
by Kaya333
Summary: Someone is Targeting all the Women of Port Charles and all the men must Band together to portect and save the women they love before it's took Late. Real couple, Ulikely couples and some Old Couples and some New couples.
1. Chapter 1

Story Takes place at the Auction, right before Jason show up.

* * *

Savin' Me

He stood out side the Metro Court hotel and watched then all. There they were all of them standing around asking for trouble. He knew he couldn't attack just yet, but when the time was right the town of Port Charles would never be the same. He then saw someone walking out onto the tersest. He look to see what it was. And there stood Sam shortly followed by Elizabeth.

"Hey, Sam" Elizabeth said

"Hey" Sam said back

"What are you doing out here?" Elizabeth asked

"Just thinking and wishing Jason was here" Sam answered

"I know what you mean, I wish Lucky was here, but he's still getting better. Someone times he can drive me insane and other times I just want to wrap my arms around him and never let go" Elizabeth said

"Sounds like you really love him" Sam said

"I do, more then anything" Elizabeth said

"I should go call Jason just to see…" Sam said and her words trailed off.

He continued to watch them from a far. They were just so beautiful; he couldn't take his eyes off them. He then watched Sam leave and there stood Elizabeth all alone. He knew this was the time, no one was watching. He then came out of hiding and got on then tersest. Elizabeth was looking from inside to out at the view. He double checked no one was looking. He then quietly closed the doors to the tersest and then walked up behind her. He wrapped his left arm around her as he took his right hand and put it over her mouth so she couldn't scream. And then leaned into her ear. "This will hurt me more then it will hurt her" He said to her. Tears started to run down her face. "Carly the music's a little to load" They heard Jax yell. "What" They heard Carly yell back. He then knew no one would hear her or know what was going on, for they were to busy with other things. He then brought her down to the ground. And let go of her long enough o let her escape. He then grabbed her and pulled her back. "Now don't go trying to get away" He said as he ripped her dress. "Please" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes. He didn't care he was just set for revenge. He then ripped off her panties and then took of his pants and boxers and forced himself in. Elizabeth screamed as loud as she could but no one could hear her. Everyone inside could only here each other and the music. When he was done he got up and pulled up his boxer and pants and escaped the same way he came. He done the first part of his plan and new he'd need more time and soon everything he's ever wanted would be his.

Elizabeth laid there on the tersest cold, bruised, bleeding and crying. She slowly got up as she did he ended up feeling dizzy, but she was detuned to get to the door. She stumped her way to the doors. "Help" she said hoping someone would hear her but knowing no one would. She then opened the doors and stumbled in. "Help" she said again before she collapsed. Everyone turned around to see what was going on.

"Oh My" Lulu said scared. Then Patrick and Robin and Emily ran over to her. Nikolas, Carly, Max, Jax, And everyone else gather around. Patrick turned her over to reveal who it was.

"Elizabeth" Nikolas said.

"What happened" Emily said

"Stand back" Patrick said to everyone. "Someone call 911" Patrick yelled

"Patrick" Robin said trying to get is attention.

"What" Patrick said?

"Patrick" Robin said giving him a look and then Carly came over.

"I called them, there on there way" Carly said.

"Ok, everyone just get back to what you where doing, nothing to see here" Patrick said. Emily then walked onto the tersest followed by Nikolas.

"What just happened" Emily said starting to cry.

"I don't know, but everything will be ok" Nikolas said and then pulled Emily into a hug. Meanwhile inside Sam is sitting down at a table trying to get a hold of Jason, when Ric walks up to her. She puts the phone down as Ric sits down.

"I shouldn't of left her alone" Sam said

"It's not your fault, you didn't know anything was going to happen" Ric said.

"That could have been anyone that could have been me. It shouldn't have been Elizabeth" Sam said and then started to cry.

"Everything will be ok" Ric said. Just then the EMT's arrived and took Elizabeth out of the Metro Court.

"I'm going with her" Patrick said.

"I'll meet you there" Robin said and they left.

"What just happened?" Carly asked. As everyone come back into the room.

"I don't know, but I'll be damn if anyone hurt anyone in this room again" Jax said.

"What now?" Georgie asked.

"We tell the police everything that happened" Carly said.

* * *

You will notice in the next few Chapter they all have to do about one person. it will go on like that for a little bit and then then merge into one. but Enjoy R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

If the Story gets confusing I'm sorry. I'm sorry I;m trying to keep the identy of the guy a seceret but I know everyone already knows, but still It's saposta be a seceret.

* * *

Scene Hospital, Robin walks in and then Patrick and the EMT's come in with Liz. They roll her into a room; get her on a bed and the EMT's leave. 

"Robin, I need you to get me the kit" Patrick said.

"Sure, I'll be right back" Robin said and then left the room and went to go find the rape kit. On the way she bumped into Lucky. "Lucky, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Liz" Lucky said

"Nikolas and Emily didn't call you" Robin asked

"No, Robin what's going on" Lucky asked.

"Lucky…" Robin started to say and then Lucky's beeper went off.

"Sorry Robin I have to go, if you see Liz tell her I'll be home late" Lucky said ad then left.

"Will do" Robin said and then continued to find the rape kit. When she found it she went back and gave it to Patrick. "I have to go take care of something can you handle this" Robin asked

"Ya" Patrick said and then Robin left.

Scene Metro Court Hotel, Lucky walks into the room full of people for the auction. He notices Carly, Nikolas, Lulu, Emily and Jax. He tries to figure out what's going on. He sees Mac and walks up to him.

"I got the page what's up" Lucky asked

"Lucky what are you doing here, go home" Mac said.

"I'm working, I have been for the last couple of day's I'm fine" Lucky said

"Fine, Go question them about what happened" Mac said pointing to Emily and Nikolas knowing they'd tell him the truth. Lucky walked over to them.

"Lucky" Nikolas said

"What is everyone so shocked I'm working" Lucky said getting fed up.

"Because Liz is in the hospital" Emily said. Lucky went from fed up to completely shocked.

"Emily" Nikolas Said

"What" Emily said thinking she didn't do anything wrong.

"What happened?" Lucky asked

"We don't know, she came in and she was out cold" Nikolas explained to Lucky. "Patrick and Robin took care of her and Patrick road in the ambulance with her and Robin meet them at the Hospital. My guess is she's going to be ok. But you should be with her" Nikolas said

"I have a job to do" Lucky said

"Lucky, you need to go be with Elizabeth" Emily said.

"Your right" Lucky said and that started to leave. "I'm heading out Mac, I'm taking the rest of the night off" Lucky said as he walked out. Mac walked up to Nikolas and Emily.

"You told him" Mac asked

"Yes we did, he had a right to know" Nikolas said

"The whole truth" Mac asked

"You kidding, he's be the one in jail if we told him" Nikolas said

"Good" Mac said and then walked back over to Carly and Jax.

Scene General Hospital, Locker room, Robin walks in and opens her locker. She sticks hr head in it.

He stood in the back round waiting for the perfect moment. He watched her as she just stood there with her head in her locker. She was perfect no one would even know, She wasn't part of the plan, but she's do. He slowly walked up to her. He got close enough and as he got close to her she brought her head up. He wrapped his right hand over her mouth and left hand around his body. She fought as hard as she could, but he wouldn't let go. He then leaned into her ear "Don't worry this will hurt me more then you" He said and she fought even harder then before. He then started to carry her into the back of the locker room. As he carried her, she found away. She quickly used it and got free from his grasp. She began to run, but he grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. She fought back as much as she could. He then got up for a second and as he got up Robin made a run for the door. He ran after her but she was out the door before he could reach her. He then went back into the darkness of the Locker room.

Robin Ran as fast as she could, she had to get away from him away from there. She ran so fast and didn't even pay attention she ended up bumping into Lucky.

"Robin" Lucky said as he was taken a back by Robin bumping into him.

"I'm sorry" Robin said out of breath.

"What's wrong Robin?" Lucky asked

"Nothing, just getting some excursie" Robin lied.

"Ya but running in the Hospital hallways I don't think so" Lucky said

"Ok your right. I saw something or someone in the locker room and it spooked me" Robin said

"Do you want me to go check it out" Lucky asked

"No, what ever it was must be gone by now" Robin said. "In plus I should go check on Patrick" Robin said and then walked into Elizabeth room with Lucky following her. They got there just as Patrick was about to leave.

"You can stay with her, I need to talk to Robin alone" Patrick said grabbing everything he had and walking out followed by Robin. A nurse walked up. "Can you get these to the PCPD" Patrick said and then handed them to her and turned back to Robin.

"So what's going on?" Robin asked

"Well Who ever did it really wanted to hurt her" Patrick said. "She should be waking up soon, She must of hit her head on something to make her pass out, but we won't know for sure what really happened till Elizabeth wakes up" Patrick said and then He and Robin walked up to the glass and watched Lucky with Elizabeth.

Scene in side Elizabeth's Hospital room, Lucky is watching Elizabeth sleep.

"Hey baby" Lucky said as he played with her hair. "I'm here for you, but you need to wake up. Please wake up baby" Lucky continued to say. And then monitors starting going off. Patrick and Robin ran in. "What's going on?" Lucky asked as he got up and walked back and let Robin and Patrick do there job.

"There nothing wrong, what is going on?" Patrick said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Patrick" Robin said trying to get is attention as she noticed Liz was waking up.

"What" Patrick yelled and then noticed she was waking up too. "Elizabeth can you hear me?" Patrick said she just made noise not walking to talk.

"You're in the hospital, Elizabeth. But everything's ok and your going to fine" Robin said. "And Lucky's right over there" Robin said pointing to him. He walked over to her side as Liz turned to see him. Lucky sat down and Liz moved and just wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry" Liz said and then started crying.

"It's not your fault, you did everything you can" Lucky said trying to comfort her. Robin and Patrick then walked out.

"This is awful. This happened while many people where around. Patrick imagine what this sicko can do when no one's around" Robin said as she remembers what happened in the locker room.

"Robin everything ok" Patrick ask knowing something was wrong with her.

"I'm fine; it's just scary to think that could have been any of us" Robin said. Patrick then pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just glad it wasn't you. I don't know what I would of done if it was you" Patrick said still holding her tight.

* * *

Enjoy Next chapter coming soon. R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter was saposta be about Emily, but I changed it around. You'll see in the long run.

* * *

NEXT DAY 

Scene The Grey Stone, Emily walked down the stairs to find a note on the table. She opened it. 'Gone to talk to Jason, be back later for Lunch. Met me at the Metro Court at 3. Love Sonny' the note read. She then put the note down and opened the doors to find now Max or Milo or any guards. She knew something was off, but what was it. She decided to check the house to see if anyone was around. She then went up stairs and looked around and couldn't find anyone. She started to get worried. She walked back down stairs and saw max in the living room.

"Max where is everyone?" Emily asked him.

"Carly has the boys, and Leticia has the day off. Milo's with Sonny and I was just out side" Max said.

"Where's Sonny?" Emily said thinking the note lied to her.

"At Jason's" Max answered.

"Like the note said" Emily said. "Ok well I'm going to go to the Hospital" Emily said.

"Ok, I'll Drive you" Max said and they headed out to the car.

Scene Hospital Emily walks in with Max walking behind her. Emily turns around.

"You don't have to follow me Max; I'm in a hospital full of people. I'm fine" Emily said.

"Ok, when's your shift over" Max said.

"Two" Emily said.

"I'll be here at two then" Max said and then left. Emily just walked to the Nurses desk and just put her elbows on the table and then her face in her hands.

Scene Jason's Pent House, Robin walks up to the Door and knocks. Jason's answers it.

"Jason I need to talk to you" Robin said.

"Now's not a good..." Jason said she walked in. "Time" Jason said once Robin was in and Say Sonny and Sam.

"Good your all here then I can tell you" Robin said. "I'm sure Sam has told you already what happened last night" Robin said Sam gave a look like shit, I'm in trouble. Jason looked at her and gave her a look like what's going on. And Sonny just stood there confused. "By those looks she didn't tell you"

"I didn't get around to it" Sam said.

"Then I'll tell you. Elizabeth was attacked on the tersest of the Metro Court last night. While everyone inside was having the time of there life. She was broke to the ER. She woke up about two hours after she was broke to the hospital. She's doing better" Robin said.

"Oh God" Jason said. "Do you know who did it?" Jason asked

"Yes I do" Robin said.

"Who was it?" Sonny asked.

Scene Hospital, Emily walked to Elizabeth's room. She stopped out side and looked in the window to see Mac talking to her. Lucky saw her and walked outside.

"Hey" Lucky said.

"Hey" Emily said back. "How's Liz doing?" Emily said.

"Better. She's talking to Mac about what happened. He's trying to get everything so this guy can be caught" Lucky said.

"He'll be caught" Emily said as she put her hand on his shoulder. And just then Mac walked out. Emily took hr hand off his shoulder.

"She said she wanted to rest a bit I think I got enough to get this guy" Mac said.

"Good" Emily said.

"And don't worry Lucky, if you need time off for Elizabeth, we'll let you have it." Mac said.

"Thanks" Lucky said and then Mac walked off. Lucky turned and watched Liz through the glass.

"She's going to be ok" Emily said

"I know" Lucky said and then turned to her. "I just have a feeling something bigger is going to happen" Lucky said. Emily didn't know how to respond to that. There was silence for awhile and then all of a sudden they heard Elizabeth. Lucky ran into to her room. "Elizabeth" Lucky said trying to wake her up. She then woke up, screaming. "Elizabeth its ok" Lucky said and then sat on the bed and hugged her. Emily quickly slipped out. "It's ok" Lucky continued to say.

Scene Locker room, Emily walked in, she opened her locker and grabbed her bag and put her lab coat in her locker and started to head out of the locker room. She got to the out side of the Hospital and looked for Max, but didn't see him. She opened her phone and say it was only 1:40. She knew he wouldn't be here for another 20 minutes. She decided to head to the Metro Court by foot. She started walking.

He watched her, He watched her as she walked. He knew she was precious to both Jason and Sonny and she's make a good bargaining chip. He continued to follow her to see where she was headed. He continued to watch her. He followed her to the park. She sat down on a bench he knew this would be the best time to pounce. He quietly came up behind Emily. He wrapped him hand around her mouth and wrapped her other arm around her body and carried her away. Making sure no one saw.

Scene Jason's Pent House, Jason, Sam and Sonny are all waiting for Robin to say who it was that hurt Elizabeth.

"Robin who was it?" Jason asked. Sam just sat back and waiting just like the rest of then, but then she noticed something in the way Robin was. She was looking away from Sonny and Jason. Sam then knew who it was and why Robin was doing it.

"Please tell me it wasn't him" Sam said.

"Who are we talking about?" Jason asked and then looked over at Sam and saw the look on her face and knew, he then looked back at Robin. "Him?" Jason said.

"Him" Robin said nodding her head. Just then Sonny's phone went off.

"Sonny" Sonny said into the phone. "Max, what do you mean?" Sonny said into the phone as anyone watched him talk. "Well Find her. Maybe she's already at the Metro Court" Sonny said.

"Sonny, what's going on" Jason asked, but Sonny just waved him away.

"Find her" Sonny said and then slammed him phone shut.

"Sonny, what's wrong" Robin asked.

"It's Emily…" Sonny started to say, Jason couldn't believe it his sister was getting hurt because of him. Jason tried to stay clam and listen to the whole story. "Max was saposta pick her up at the Hospital at 2 and bring her to the Metro Court for our Lunch at 3. Max went to go pick her up she wasn't there and she wasn't at the Metro Court." Sonny said.

"She might have gone for a walk" Robin said trying to ease everyone's worries.

"Ya she could have gone for a walk and lost track of time" Sam said agreeing with Robin. "Now the important thing is that we need to stop him before he hurts someone else." Sam said.

"I agree Robin can you keep me up dated on Elizabeth" Jason asked.

"Of Course" Robin said.

"Ok, Sonny I'm going to need your help and a lot of men" Jason said. "And Sam I need you..." Jason started to say.

"Get out of the House and go some where safe" Sam said finishing the sentence for him.

"I was going to say be careful. And to watch your back" Jason said. "The last thing I want is for him to be going after you" Jason said.

"That I can do" Sam said with a smile.

"Ok I'm going to head back to the Hospital and check on Liz" Robin said and then left.

"Everyone clear" Jason asked.

"Clear" Sam said

"Clear" Sonny said

"Now lets take him out" Jason said and he and Sonny left the Pent House to get everyone they could together.

Scene Hospital, Robin walks in and walks right to the Nurses desk where Patrick is standing.

"How's Liz doing" Robin asked

"She's doing better, but I don't think she's sleeping. And Hell I don't blame her" Patrick said. "Lucky's with her now, He's been trying to get her to rest, but ever time she does she wakes up screaming." Patrick told Robin.

"That awful" Robin said. Patrick took one look at Robin and knew something was up, he didn't want to get into a fight with her. Robin Smiled at Patrick and walked to go talk to Lucky and Liz. Robin got to Liz's room. She saw Lucky holding Liz trying to get her too sleep. Robin knocked on the door.

"Come in" Liz said and Robin entered.

"Hey" Robin said.

"Hey" Lucky said.

"Just coming to see how everything is" Robin said.

"Everything great" Lucky said and then turned to Liz. "I'll be right back, I want to talk to Robin alone outside" Lucky said

"Ok" Liz said. Lucky got off the bed and He and Robin walked outside the room. Lucky closed the door and walked away from it.

"What do you want to talk about?" Robin asked.

"Robin, can I tell you something as a friend" Lucky asked.

"Of Course" Robin said.

"I feel like Liz is pushing away from me and not telling me the whole truth" Lucky said trying to get advice on how to get Robin to tell him the truth.

"Well Lucky, after what happened she's going to pull away. But it will get better you know that" Robin said thinking they were really talking about Liz.

"I know, but I just want to find away to help her out" Lucky said.

"Well just be there for her" Robin said. "Look I have to go, but I'll check on Liz a Little later" Robin said gave Lucky a hug and then left. Lucky then walked back into Liz's room.

"You look like hell, what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Robin" Lucky answered.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"Something happened to her in that locker room, but she doesn't want to say what it is" Lucky told Liz. "I'm just afraid that Bastard got her too" Lucky added.

"Lucky, I think she would have told someone. She's HIV positive remember" Liz told him.

"Ya, but it just..." Lucky started to say and then stop. "Just thinking about him hurting Robin, make me think about what he did to you and it make me sick." Lucky said as she walked over to Liz. And then sat down on the bed. "I promise you Elizabeth, I will do everything in my power to make sure he pays" Lucky told her.

"I know" Liz said. "Now can you just hold me" Liz said, Lucky then moved so his back was angst the pillow and held Liz as she leaned her head angst him.

"I love you, always remember that" Lucky told her.

"I will" Liz said as she started to drift off to sleep. Lucky waked her eyes close hoping she'd sleep for more then five minutes.

* * *

Next Chapter coming soon R&R Please 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter short

* * *

Scene Pizza Shack, Georgie walked up to the counter and ordered food as she waited for Dillon to show up. 

"I'm leaving early today. So you're going to have to close up" the cook told Georgie

"Ok, I can handle it" Georgie said

"Ok good, 'm going to head out now" The cook said and then left.

"Ok, I'll just make sure no one's coming" Georgie said still sitting there waiting for Dillon.

He walked around town knowing no one would see him. He had decided that since he got away with kidnapping Emily, he come out and play. He walked all round town thinking for Sam and Liz, but he knew they wouldn't be out. So he decided to go for fresh meet. He found himself at the Pizza shack and there he saw Georgie sitting alone eating. He knew it be perfect. He walked closer to the bushes so he could get closer to her. He didn't realize the noise he was making

"Hello, is someone there" Georgie said after she heard the noise she got up and started to back up closer to the counter. "Hello" Georgie said again.

He didn't want anyone to know he was there and she already knew, so he thought he's pounce. He was getting ready too, when he heard foot steps. He quickly hide more into the bush, but made sure he's be about to see who it was.

"Hello" Georgie continued to say, she then heard foot steps. "I'm not afraid of you. Come out right now" Georgie said and then turned her back just as Dillon was entering the Pizza Shack.

"Afraid of whom?" Dillon asked. Georgie screamed and joked. "I'm sorry" Dillon said and Georgie turned around.

"It's ok, I thought I heard someone, I guess it was just you" Georgie said and then hugged Dillon.

"I didn't mean to scare you" Dillon said, Georgie then pulled back from the hug.

"It's ok, I guess since what happened to Liz, I've been jumpy" Georgie said.

"Georgie I'd never let that happen. I'll protect you no matter the cost" Dillon said.

"And that's why I love you" Georgie said and then kissed him.

"Well thank you. Now let's get out of here" Dillon said

"Let me close up first" Georgie said and then closed up. "Ok ready to go." Georgie said and then they left.

He walked them talk and then leave, he thought it wouldn't be a good idea to follow them so he decided to head to find Carly. He knew she'd be a good Bargaining clip too. He knew that Sonny and Sonny would pay good money to get both Emily and Carly back. He left the Pizza shack and headed to find Carly.

Scene Hospital Nurse Desk, Robin is standing there acting like she's doing something. When Patrick walked up to her.

"Can you consult on one of my patients?" Patrick asked Robin.

"Sure, who is it?" Robin asked.

"Mr. Anderson" Patrick said.

"Sure" Robin said getting out from behind the nurses desk and walking over to him. "Ok what do you need consulted"

"Well I need your help convincing him he needs surgery. He won't listen to me, so I thought maybe you can help me" Patrick said.

"I can try" Robin said and they both started to walk towards Mr. Anderson's room.

Scene Liz's Hospital Room, Liz is asleep in Lucky's arms. Lucky's watching her sleep. Liz then started moving as if she's having a nightmare,

"Liz, honey" Lucky said. "Wake up" Lucky said light shaking her. She then jolted awake. "Its ok honey" Lucky said and then hugged her.

"I just can't stop thinking about what he said. And what he meant by it" Liz said.

"Just relax now. You're safe with me. Nothing will happen to you" Lucky said still holding her.

* * *

Next Chpater coming soon R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Ya I have great plan just wait and find out

* * *

Scene Pier, Lulu's sitting on a bench looking at the water when Diego walks up to her. Lulu just looks up at him and then looks down at the water. 

"Ok I'll go then" Diego said

"You can't stay, I'm not stopping you, just don't talk to me" Lulu said

"So what are you mad at me for something" Diego asked.

"No, not at all what would give you that idea" Lulu said.

"Because you're being mean to me" Diego said

"Well let's see your trying to take Georgie from Dillon, what am I saposta jump for joy" Lulu said

"Well you don't have to be mean" Diego said

"Why don't you stay out of Georgie and Dillon's life and then maybe I'll be nicer" Lulu said. She then got up and walked closer to the water.

"Be careful not to fall in" Diego said

"What is that a threat" Lulu asked

"No, it's a trying to help you out" Diego said. "I don't even know why I can't down here"

"Good, then leave" Lulu said

"Fine I will" Diego said and left.

He watched them fight. She was the girl from the epidemic, she was Lulu Spencer. She was the one Alcazar almost killed to save his precious Skye, who wasn't even around anymore. He watched Lulu pace on the pier. He thought she be a good way to mess with Luke. Get a big Mob War started. He walked on to the Pier.

Lulu heard foot steps. "Hello" She said seeing if anyone one was there. "Diego is that you." Lulu said starting to get scared.

He walked on to the Pier jus as Lulu turned her back to him. He walked up to her and grabbed her. And started to pull her off the Pier.

Lulu felt someone behind here then the next thing she knew someone grabbed her and was taking her off the Pier. "Diego" She yelled hoping he was still close by.

"Shut up" He said and then covered her mouth with his hand.

Diego was almost away from the Pier and then he heard someone yelling. I ran towers the yelling and got to the Pier just into to se Lulu and Manny disappear. He tried to see if he could follow them but he lost them. They where gone. "Damn It" Diego said and then ran to the PCPD. Got to the PCPD and entered. He saw Lucky sitting at a desk and then he saw Mac. He went over to Mac. "Look I know I'm not your favorite person, but I'm here for someone else besides me" Diego said

"Ok, what is it" Mac said.

"I witnessed Lulu Spencer get kidnapped" Diego said, Lucky shot up from is sit hurting his back but he didn't care he walked over to Diego.

"What they hell did you do to my sister?" Lucky demanded.

"I didn't do anything, It' was Manny. She asked me to leave her alone so I did I was on my way to Kelly's when I heard someone yelling and ran to it and There I saw Manny dragging Lulu away. I tied to follow them but they disappeared" Diego said

"I want ever cop looking for Manny. I want him found and hung" Lucky yelled so everyone can hear him.

"Lucky we'll find him" Mac said.

"We'll we need to find him like yesterday" Lucky said.

"Look your not even on today. Go back to your wife" Mac said.

"I will find him weather I'm working with the PCPD or not. He will be found and hung" Lucky said

"He will be found" Mac said. "Now go"

"Fine" Lucky said and then left and headed back to the hospital.

"Ok, like Lucky said. We want him found" Mac said to everyone. "I want you to go home" Mac said to Diego.

"But I can help" Diego said

"Just go home" Mac said and Diego left. And then Officer Watson walked over to Mac.

"Commissioner, we've got a problem" Officer Watson said.

"What is it?" Mac asked.

"Oh. I don't know how to say this." Watson said.

"Just spill it" Mac said.

"Mrs. Spencer was reported missing" Watson said

"What?" Mac said shocked. "Someone call Lucky and get his ass back here. We have a criminal to find and we only have 24 hours to do it" Mac said he looked around and saw no one working. "Don't just stand there. Watson call Lucky, Tension Get Lorenzo Alcazar down here as well as Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. Mayers find out everything you can about Both Spencer that are missing. Lets go people move, move move." Mac yelled.

* * *

More coming soon And soon the whole Plan will be reveled. R&R  



	6. Chapter 6

Ya little twist at the end.

* * *

Scene Jax's Pent House, Carly walks in the front door. Jax come out of Little Johns room. 

"Tough day" Jax said.

"The worst" Carly said as she through her stuff on the couch. "How's John?" Carly asked.

"Sleeping" Jax said. Just then the phone rang. Jax walked over and picked it up. "Hello" Jax said into the phone. "Right Mac…. We'll be right there" Jax said and then hung up the phone. And then dialed a number. "Hey, can you help me out?" Jax asked into the phone. "Great thanks. See you in a bit" Jax said and then hung up the phone.

"Jax what's going on" Carly asked.

"Mac needs us at the station" Jax said. "Susan's coming up to watch John while we're gone" Jax said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Jax opened it and there was Susan. "Thanks for coming on such short notice." Jax said.

"No problem" Susan said. "I'll take good care of him" She said. Jax grabbed Carly stuff and Left with Carly following right behind him.

Scene PCPD, Lucky re-enters. She walks up to Mac.

"I thought you wanted me to go see Elizabeth" Lucky said.

"I did, but we have new evidence and we needed your help" Mac lied.

"Ok, I'll do what ever I can to bring Manny down" Lucky said. Just then Officer Weston walked in.

"Sir" Weston said.

"Yes" Mac said

"We have the Time when Mrs. Spencer was taken" Weston said, Lucky listen carefully to the conversation and heard Mrs. not Ms.

"Wait did you say Mrs." Lucky asked.

"Yes" Weston said not knowing if he was saposta tell or not.

"My wife is missing and no one bothers to tell me" Lucky started to yell. "No wait you didn't want me to find out, so you brought me back here" Lucky said to Mac

"Lucky I knew you'd go trying to find him yourself, like you did before so I thought I'd stop you before you could" Mac said

"Damn it Mac" Lucky said "She's my wife" Lucky yelled at him. "Now Manny has my wife and my sister" Lucky said. And then go so mad he just trashed the desk that was right in front of him hurting is back injury more then he was. But he didn't care all he cared about was finding Elizabeth and Lulu before it was too late. Just then Jax walked in with his hand on his head.

"Mac" Jax managed to say before he fell to the ground. Mac Ran to him.

"Someone call 911" Mac yelled. Mac then tried to get Jax to wake up. Jax then opened his eyes a bit.

"Save….Car…" Jax said as he words trailed off as he closed his eyes. Moments Later and Ambulance was here and took Jax away. Mac got up and walked over to Weston and Lucky.

"What do you think this is?" Weston asked.

"What does it look like?" Lucky replied. "Manny's going after everyone that wronged him. It's a matter of time before Sam's next" Lucky asked. Just then Nikolas walked in. He walks up to Mac, Lucky and Weston. Lucky turns around. "Nikolas what are you doing here" Lucky asked.

"Mac asked me to come back in" Nikolas said.

"I need some Air" Lucky said and then walked out.

"What's wrong with him" Nikolas asked

"He just found out about Elizabeth" Mac said.

"No one told him" Nikolas said shocked.

"Well we just found out not to long ago" Mac said

"Wait what happened to Elizabeth?" Nikolas asked

"She's gone missing from the Hospital" Mac said, And then Lucky walked back in make sure no one saw him.

"Her too. When does this end" Nikolas said.

"Who else is missing?" Mac asked.

"Emily. He left Work and never showed up. I got calls from Sonny and Jason asking me if she was with me and I said no" Nikolas said.

"Now, He has Lulu, Elizabeth, Carly and Emily" Lucky said walking up to them.

"He has Lulu" Nikolas said.

"Ya Diego came in and told us the whole thing" Lucky said.

"He will Pay" Mac said.

"Not soon enough" Lucky said, "If I'm right He's going to go after Sam next"

"Ok, Then you and Weston go down to Jason's pent house and guard her" Mac said.

"On our way" Lucky said and then He and Weston left.

"This ends here and now" Mac said and then the phone rang. "Commissioner" Mac said.

"Mac, its Maxie" Maxie's voice sound from the phone.

"Maxie what's wrong?" Mac said.

"It's Dillon, I found him on the front step he's pretty beaten up" Maxie's voice said.

"Maxie, He is alright? What's wrong?" Mac asked.

"He was with Georgie" Maxie's voice said and then she got quite. "She's gone Mac. Georgie's gone"

"Where is she?" Mac asked starting to get worried.

"I don't know. Dillon said someone jumped them knocked him and out and when he came too she was gone" Maxie's voice said.

"Ok, Maxie just get him help. I'll be home when I can" Mac said and then hung up the phone. "This is not personal" Mac said.

Scene Jason's Pent House, Lucky and Weston walk up to Jason's door. They knock on it and Sam enters.

"Can we come in?" Lucky asked.

"Sure, but if you're here for Jason he's out" Sam said. And Lucky and Weston walked in. Sam closed the door.

"We're not. We're here for you" Lucky said.

"What did I do?" Sam asked.

"We're not here to bring you in we're here to protect you" Lucky said.

"From what?" Sam asked

"Manny Ruiz" Lucky said. Sam just looked out him. "But the looks of that you know what happened. Well He's kidnapped Emily, Carly and My sister Lulu as well as Liz" Lucky said.

"That can't be" Sam said.

"Why?" Lucky asked.

"Liz was just here. She left with Jason" Sam said.

"Where did they go?" Lucky asked.

"He brought her back to her house. She knew you where at work and figure your go home and she didn't want to go back to the Hospital" Sam said.

"Well the Hospital reported her as missing" Lucky said, he then turned to Weston. "Go back to the Station and tell Mac that Liz is fine" Lucky told him. We then headed out. Luck then turned to Sam. "And we're going to my house. I can't leave you alone and I need to make sure Liz is safe" Lucky said

"Ok that fine" Sam said and she grabbed her cot and they left.

* * *

More coming soon R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

Shot , but to the point

* * *

Scene Liz and Lucky's Apartment, Lucky And Sam get to the Door and Lucky opens it to Find Liz sleeping on the cough and Jason sitting at the table. 

"What are you two doing here?" Jason asked.

"I live here and I've been order to protect her" Lucky said.

"Why" Jason said.

"Manny's kidnapped Lulu, Carly, And Emily" Lucky said.

"And you figure he's going to come after Sam" Jason said.

"Right" Lucky said.

"So you're going to follower her around like a body Guard" Jason asked

"Ya, just a cop body guard not a trained one that you pay" Lucky said.

"No…..no…" Liz started to say in her sleep. Lucky looked at Jason, Jason looked at Liz. Both wanted to go over to her but both didn't know if they should. "No…No.." Liz continued to say.

"Well if one of you doesn't go to her then I'll just go to her and steal her from you Lucky" Sam said. Lucky then walked closer to her and lightly touched her.

"Elizabeth, Sweetie your having a bad dream" Lucky said trying to wake her.

"No… No" Liz said. "Lucky" Liz screamed as she shot up. She then opened her eyes to see Lucky standing there and Jason and Sam in the room to.

"Honey it was a bad dream" Lucky said and then took a set on the couch next to her legs.

"It seemed so real" Liz said.

"It was just a back dream. Nothing is going to happen to you" Lucky said.

"He's right. Nothing will happen to you" Jason said. "Lucky can I told you outside please" Jason asked.

"Sure" Lucky said and then they left. Sam walks closer to Liz and then Sat down on the couch next to her

"You know you're a lucky girl, you've got great guys on your side Sam said.

"Ya if only they were there that night" Liz said.

"Liz, I will be forever sorry I ever left you alone" Sam said.

"I don't blame you; I never did, because it could have been anyone of us out there" Liz said.

"Ya your right, but still I'm sorry for leaving you alone" Sam said. "Now wanna go spy on the guys" Sam said with a laugh.

"You know it" Liz said. They both then got up and opened the door and see if they could see Jason and Lucky and when they could the felt to see where they went too.

Scene Outside a random apartment, Jason and Lucky are walking and talking.

"Ok so what happened with Carly" Jason asked.

"Jax, come into the PCPD with his hand on his head and then fell to the ground. He said Save Car. Which I know he's with Carly. And I know he wouldn't be telling the police to save his car" Lucky said.

"So your guess is that Manny had guys attack them and then kidnap Carly" Jason said.

"Ya, then again your guess is as good as mine" Lucky said.

"Well we should get back to the girl. But I'll have my people look into it and see if they can find Manny. We will find him and make him pay" Jason said. Just then Lucky ad Jason heard screaming.

"The Girls" Lucky and Jason said and then went running to see what was going on. When they got back to the house the door was wide open and Sam and Liz where gone.

"They have to be around here some where" Lucky said. "There is no way…" Lucky couldn't even finish was he was going to say he was so mad.

* * *

More coming soon R&R 


End file.
